703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Sole Survivor Francesca Hogi
| place= 3/20 | alliances= | challenges= 5 | votesagainst= 6 | days= 38 | image2 = | season2 = 25 | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 = 14/25 | challenges2 = 3 | votesagainst2 = 7 | days2 = 21 |Allstarrecords | seasonscompeted= 2 | tribalwins=8 | individualwins= 0 | totalchallengewins= 8 | dayslasted= 59 | totalvotes= 13 }} also known as Ali is a contestant on & . He also competed in Big Brother 2. Profile Name(Age): Ali (17) Tribe Designation: Patos Current Residence: Virginia Personal Claim To Fame: I don't know just yet! Waiting for something to happen. Inspiration in Life: The founder of Pakistan Muhammed Ali Jinnah because he's a hero creating the country in which many people live in and is a grate homage to my parents which were from Pakistan. Just wish he was alive today to control the country. Hobbies: Playing ORG's, Reading, Math and Basketball Pet Peeves: Fake People, Arrogance and Annoyance 3 Words To Describe You: Nice, Friendly and Amazing If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: A house because I need a home, Pokemon Games when I need something to do and also If need be a Pillow I need a headrest! Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: I dont know there are so many and I love them all but I have to pick Cirie Fields! She is amazing and I enjoy her play the game. Reason for being on Survivor: It's my favorite show, why would I not play ORG's to prove it? Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: We will see! havent won yet Survivor: Chile Voting History Survivor: Resurrection Profile Tribe: Couvreux Hometown: Karachi, Pakistan Current Residence:'''Fairfax, Virginia '''Personal Claim To Fame: Proving people wrong every chance I get, also I won a $10,00 scholarship to school and finally meet many Survivor Players. I have so much life yet hopefully the list keep going. I really wanna travel the world one day and have the best experience of my life. Inspiration in Life: My Mother, without her I'm nothing and my faith is very strong to me as well, with out either I wouldn't know anything about morals, knowing right from wrong and etc. Pet Peeves: Arrogance would be #1 in my book because anyone can die at any time and where will your arrogance be then? I swear that's one of my pet peeves but I work in customer service so I don't get mad too often. Previous Finishes: 3rd in Survivor: Chile Favorite Past Moment: Making an unbreakable alliance and blindsiding Heather, and ripping Jace's weave every second I get. Previous Survivor You Respects Most: Cirie because of her strategic and social game and her amazing slayage in the game. Previous Survivor You Respects Least: I would say Quitters, anyone who quits I get disgusted by because they took the spot of someone who actually wanted to play the game. Why Did You Come Back?: Because I want to win obviously haha! Voting History =Big Brother 2= Competition History Voting History Head of Household History Post-Survivor Trivia * Ali was the only player voted out of Bizet. Links Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Chile Contestants Category:Patos Tribe Category:Hevan Tribe Category:3rd Place Category:Chile Jury Members Category:Big Brother Contestants Category:Big Brother 2 Contestants Category:Returning Players Category:Resurrection Contestants Category:Couvreux Tribe Category:14th Place